jds_toonworldfandomcom-20200213-history
The S.A.F.T Squad
The S.A.F.T Squad is a group of heroes who are known for traveling through many dimensions in the multiverse and keeping the world safe from the clutches of evil. The main group of the S.A.F.T Squad comprises of the founding members, along with some of its main allies. There are also a few other separate teams located in certain places in the Toon-i-verse. They are in charge of protecting their respective areas from The E.V.I.L Troop and the Cogs. Honorary members, a select few who are not part of any of the groups, are individually scattered across the multiverse. The S.A.F.T Founders The original team and founding members of the S.A.F.T Squad residing in Toontown Central. Below is a list of all six members. * Dennis * Luna the Dragon * Lenny Kangaroo * Molly Kangaroo * Augie Dingo * Maralyn Koopa S.A.F.T Squad Allies These members usually travel along with the founders. They consist of: * Leroy the GFTC Fox * Bubsy Bobcat * Rayman (character) * Max Goof (from Goof Troop) * Blinky Bill * Shifty Dingo The S.A.F.T Squad Authorities These people are also considered to be the top four leaders of the S.A.F.T Squad army. * Colonel Flippy Doggenbottom: Flippy is the S.A.F.T Army commander of the entire organization. He is also the mayor of Toontown Central. He is the main elder that Dennis's team trusts and they often call him if any situation they have goes out of control in their adventures. In ToonWorld, Flippy has two children named Zippy and Gwen. * Grand Minimus: Minimus is the king of all Teensies, and is slow to anger if some accident happens because of his members. He is very forgiving and patient. Minimus has his own army, consisting of warrior Teensies, that was led into Flippy's ranks. * Undercover Spy Pink Beret Bit: Bit is one of the Pink Berets(The Easter Bunny's Royal Guard). She is Flippy's assistant and she often takes his place as commander if he is absent. She also knows martial arts and she once gave Dennis her best support when he was training in China with Shifu, the Furious Five and Po. You’ll never find her without an inhaler to help with her asthma. Bit originally appeared in the movie "Hop". * Mayor Jeff: Jeff is the sociable, well-liked mayor of Lake Hoohaw. He occasionally helps out the Squad when they need help. He is sometimes accompanied by his two appointed Watchbirds, Cap'n and Connie Crane. The S.A.F.T Scouts A secondary group who occasionally helps the S.A.F.T Squad They are comprised of: * Swifty the Yellow Yoshi (Leader and Founder of the Scouts) * Jasmine the Noko (Co-Leader and Second-In-Command of the Scouts) * Felizia the Flying Fox (Night Patrol) * Sheldon the Leaf-Nosed Fruit Bat (Felizia's "sidekick") * Roger Jabari the Rhino (The Bodyguard) * Jamarion the Lombax (Bomb Expert and "Demolition Man") * Gwydion the Star Fox (Jasmine's companion) * Zion the Bub-Chi (Not a "true member", but occasionally helps.) * Kaliappa the Squib (The Scouts' "Mascot") * Malaki the Merge (Team Chef and Painter) * Lorenzo the Mino (Computer Specialist) * Lugnut the AIBO ERS 110 (Swifty's companion) * Berry the Flowper (Jamarion's companion) * Data the Quadrone (Lorenzo's companion) * Gloopie the Electric Slorg (Malaki's companion) Honorary Members (NOTE: This is a big list.) * Justin Puppy * The Electoons * Sacha the Rabbit * Pinch Raccoon * Lammy (UmJammer Lammy) * Ma-San * Katy Kat * Tom Puppy * Skippy the Bush Kangaroo * Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike and Chomper (Land Before Time) * Bali the Puppy * Roobear Koala * Montgomery Moose, Dotty Dog, Woolma Lamb, Zipper Cat, Portia Porcupine & Bingo Beaver (The Get Along Gang) * Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Danny Dog, Fanny Fox, Suzie Squirrel, Roxie Raccoon, Kirby Cat (sometimes), and Miss Deer (Maple Town) * Preston Evergreen, Rusty Wildwood, Grover Chestnut & Ashley Evergreen (1987 Sylvanian Families) * Paws the Blockbuster Dog, Gold-Dust, Coal the Dog & Tooty the Dog * Pukkunbu, Kitano Cow, Utley & Hoover Cow, Bartholomew Bear, Tubby Pig & Snowball the Bird (Shiny Music Hall) * Archie the Cootie Bug, Boscoe the Ball, Reginald Fox, Sleazy the Vacuum, Marvin Cat, and Patch the Elephant (Wackytown) * Huckle Cat & Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * Sophie the Otter * Loulou/Wolfy & Tom the Rabbit (2002 Loulou and Other Wolves) * Seymour, Billy Zard & Monty Chrome (Snow What Fun Sledders) * Sagwa Miao, Dongwa Miao & Sheegwa Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) * Timothy Raccoon, Yoko the Cat, Nora the Mouse, Charles the Mouse, Fritz the Skunk, Doris the Beaver, Lilly the Fox, Claude Raccoon, Grace the Cat & Mrs. Jenkins (Timothy Goes to School) * Truman the Dino, La Brea the Dino, Franklin, Stanley & Marshall (Dino Babies) * Marshall, Rocky & Zuma (PAW Patrol) * Flurr, Glurt, Volectro, Flain & Teslo (Mixels) * Party Popple, P.C. Popple, Pancake Popple, Prize Popple, Puffball Popple, Pretty Bit Popple, Putter Popple & Potato Chip Popple (The 80's Popples) * Babs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Fifi la Lume, Shirley the Loon, Furrball the Cat, Calamity Coyote, Dizzy Devil & Gogo Dodo (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Scooby Doo and his son Scooby Jr. * Rude Dog, Tweek, Caboose, Barney, Satch, Reggie, Winston & Kibble (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) * Roofus the Roller Roo & Kooky A. Bird * Red Rover (Mattel) * Chip the Cookie Hound (90's Cookie Crisp commercials) * Rex, Woog, Elsa & Dweeb (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Andy Electoon * Misty Electoon * Ly the Fairy, Globox, Houdini (the R1 Magician) and Razor the Dog * Gumball Watterson * Bonnie the Bunny and Foxy the Pirate (in friendly mode) * Harchi Hyena, Popy the Fox, Buck the Vulture & Oscar the Lizard (Oscar's Oasis) * The Mighty Mutanimals (Dreadmon, Jagwar, Leatherhead, Mondo Gecko, Ray Fillet, Wingnut and Screwloose) * The Dynamics (Hooper, Mike, Linda, Freddy & Smally, from Basket Fever) * The Street Frogs (Big Max, Moose the Loose, "Honey Love" Loretta, Spider, & Doc Slick, from "The Comic Strip") * Zip, Blossom, Sharpy, Honey Boy, Zok (Zocrates), Ginseng, Psycho, Prickly Pine, and Regal Eagle (The Bluffers) * The "Giants" animal team (Irvin Beaver, Leroy Eagle, Karen Kangaroo, Cat, Turtle, & Mole, from Nelvana's "Take Me Up to the Ball Game") * Daniel & Jan Mouse (from the 1978 Nelvana special "The Devil & Daniel Mouse") * The Lollipop Dragon, Glider, Cuddles and Blue Eyes (from the "Lollipop Dragon" specials) * Teddy Ruxpin & Grubby (The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin cartoon) * Scorpio, Flip, Libby, Toro, Virgy, Sagi, Bubbles, Cap, Leo, Moon, Ari,and Gemo & Gemi (from Star Street: Adventures of the Star Kids) * Rufus, Amberley, Pildit, Albert, and the Dream-Maker (The Dreamstone) * The American Rabbit * Jack Rabbit (from Nelvana's "Easter Fever") * Curtis Shumway, Gordon "ALF" Shumway, Skipper "Skip" III, Rick Fusterman, and Rhonda (from ALF: The Animated Series) * Denver, the Last Dinosaur * Blacky Levine Category:Organizations Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters